The Dragon Thief and his Warden
by GratsuLover14
Summary: Natsu decides to play a prank on Gray by borrowing his necklace. However, after seeing an enraged ice mage drag him outside the guild, Natsu learns why he shouldn't steal from Gray. Will that stop him from acting again?


It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the Fairy Tail guild was buzzing with members talking and searching for missions. Natsu Dragneel was sitting at the bar with Mirajane Strauss, the bar attendant, and Lucy Heartfilia. As they sat and laughed while having a drink, Gray Fullbuster burst through the guild doors teeming mad. The ice mage was so mad that his face was as red as a fresh Florida tomato.

" Natsu! Where is it?!" he yelled from the door.

Everyone in the guild turned to see what was going on, but only one person noticed the difference in the mage's usual appearance. . .Juvia Lockser.

" Gray-sama! Where's your beloved necklace?" she asked.

" Whoa, she's right. He's not wearing his necklace." Cana gasped.

Natsu's eyes darted back and forth, he didn't think taking the pendent would make so much of a difference in Gray's life. He quickly tuck the necklace in his pocket, and tried not to look suspicious. As Gray stomped towards him angrily, Natsu felt his chest get uncomfortably tight. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of what Gray was going to do to him.

" Where is it, you fire eating freak?" he growled, clenching his throat.

" I. . .I. . .d-don't have it." he gasped, clawing at the hand on his throat.

Gray stared at him evilly, sending chills up Natsu's spine. Natsu was known for sneaking into people's house at the dead of night, but stealing was an entirely different level. He couldn't believe Natsu would do something like this, and he was sure it was him because the curtains in his window were singed when he woke up. He grabbed the thieving dragon slayer by his collar, and dragged him outside. As the door closed behind them, all the guild members were murmuring to one another about what just happen.

" I've never seen Gray so upset, I think he's really going to do something to him." Lucy said.

" Yeah, we may want to go check on them. God knows what Gray might do to him." Erza added.

Meanwhile. . .outside the guild, Gray was busy strip searching Natsu for his necklace. The young dragon slayer shuddered beneath Gray's cold hands, he wasn't sure what he was gonna do when he found his necklace. As Gray's hands traced down his legs, Natsu shuddered unconsciously. For some reason, when Gray was angry like this Natsu couldn't help from getting excited. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand wander up his chest and brush against his nipple.

" Ah! Wai. . .stop that!" he cried out.

" Shut up. . .or I'll imprison you in ice." he growled.

As his body steadied, Gray continued to feel around for his necklace. He stuffed his hand down Natsu's shorts, and accidentally brushed against Natsu's tip. When he finally found the necklace in the boy's pocket, he realized that he still had to punish him. He looked at how flushed Natsu was, it was as if his entire body was reflected by him. So, Gray decided to use it to his advantage.

" You've been a very naughty boy, Natsu." he purred.

" Huh?" he hummed in a meek voice.

" Maybe. . .I should beat you with my belt." he purred, licking his earlobe.

" Ah! Gray, don-ah!" Natsu cried.

" What's the matter? Are you getting hard?" he asked, pinching his nipples.

" Haah! Gray. . .stop!" he moaned.

Meanwhile, Erza and Lucy were just leaving the guild when Gray began to "punish" Natsu. As the left out the door, the girls set out to find their friends. . . or at least make sure one of them wasn't lying on the ground bleeding to death. Once a short distance from the guild, Erza heard a small groan coming from an musty alleyway. As she looked inside, she couldn't help herself from blushing. Standing before her was Gray hoisting Natsu above his lap, ramming into his inner walls.

_" Gray. . .Gray. . .ah!" Natsu moaned._

" Tell me Natsu, what do you think of my punishment?" he purred into his ear.

_" Ngh. . .haa. . .ah! Ah! Wai. . .not there! Haah! Ah! F-fuck. . .ah!" he panted._

Erza stared at her friends in complete shock, she couldn't believe that this was Gray's way of punishing someone. Suddenly, Gray turned towards her, wearing a mischievous expression on his face. He lifted Natsu up, and thrust deep into his withering body. He looked at Erza's flushed expression, then put a finger to his lips.

_" Shhh! Good girls keep quiet, right?" he asked._

" Honestly, you're the only guy that would do this in an alley." she growled.

After being flipped the bird, Erza returned back to Lucy who was wondering around aimlessly. When Lucy found Erza standing behind her, her face was as red as her hair.

" Are you okay, Erza?" she asked.

" Uh. . .yeah. I'm fine." she stuttered.

" Did you find Gray and Natsu?" she asked.

The blushing red head nodded a few times, and looked back at the alleyway with a perverted smile. She thought this was just like something in her shounen ai mangas. In all honesty, see two guys having sex in an alley was awkwardly cute.

_" I had no idea that Gray was gay? It never occurred to me that he swung that way, and with Natsu. I'm sure if Juvia found out she'd probably have a heart attack." she laughed to herself._

While she was deep in her perverted thoughts, Lucy was already walking towards the alleyway. Erza bolted over to stop her, but it was too late. When they both looked inside, Gray had Natsu against a wall with his legs in hand. They watched as Natsu turned towards them with a lustful expression on his face, even as he tried to stop his lover, Gray refused to slow down.

_" Gray. . .stop. . .they're. . .haa!" he mumbled._

" What's wrong, Natsu? Scared of having an audience?" he said, nibbling on his collarbone.

_" No. . .stop. . .I don't. . . wanna. . .haa. . .mmmph!" he moaned before being silenced with a kiss._

" I think we should leave." Lucy said.

" Not yet, noob. I want to see how this plays out." Erza said.

" Ehh?! Baka hentai!" she yelled.

" Looks like you've got an audience, Natsu." Gray smiled.

" Huh? Lucy! Erza! What are you. . .ah!" he gasped.

" Tsk, tsk, Natsu. Have we forgotten why we're here?" Gray teased.

" Ah! Haah! N-no. . .m-more! Gray!" he moaned.

" Huh? Are you tapping out already?" he asked.

" G-gonna. . .come . . .Gray." he cried.

" Hmm. . .not yet." he said, gripping the base of his cock.

" HUH?" Natsu cried.

" Say my name, Natsu. Tell the girls, who's the one fucking you in submission?" he said.

" No. . .don't. . .ah!" he refused.

As he rammed into Natsu mercilessly, Gray didn't realize that Erza and Lucy were already gone. He was coming close to his climax, and decided to tease Natsu one more time. He began thrusting in particularly hard with each word he spoke.

" Tell me Natsu, who. . .is. . .fucking. . .you?" he thrusted.

" Ah! Ah! Ah! Gray. . .Gray, let me. . .come!" he cried out.

" Good boy, I think you've learned your lesson." he smiled.

It only took a few thrusts for Gray to make him come. As he cried his lover's name to the heavens, Gray thrusted deep into Natsu's inner walls causing him to cry out once more. As they came down from their high, Natsu fell backwards onto Gray's chest.

" Have we learned our lesson?" Gray asked.

" Yeah, never steal from you again." Natsu panted.

" Wrong, the lesson is . . .if you ever steal my stuff again, I'll fuck you in front of Erza and Lucy until you scream my name." he corrected.

" Damn exhibitionist!" he yelled, wearing a slight blush on his face.

" You're so cute, Natsu san." he said, kissing his cheek.


End file.
